Monster High musical
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Mr. Where posted up a musical and a new girl in town makes the school become one
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs included here!

Monster High Musical

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Draculaura squealed.

"What is it Draculaura?" Frankie asked.

"This!" She pointed at the poster taped to the wall in the middle of the hallway. "Mr. Where is producing a romantic musical!" Draculaura twirled in fangtastic delight. "Oh I can see it now. Me and Clawd-"

"You and who?" Clawdeen growled.

"Oh nothing." Draculaura giggled nervously.

"Of course Deuce and I will be the stars of that musical." Cleo royally claim. "Who else would be perfect for the role than Monster High's most popular couple?" Ghoulia moaned. "Oh, who was asking you?" Cleo snapped.

"A musical huh?" Operetta happens to appear. "I wouldn't mind giving a whack at it."

"Wouldn't you make the crowd go mad?" Frankie pointed out.

"As much as I love the sound of that, I could just lip sync ya know to a recording of my own voice. A lot of stars are doing it these days." Operetta pointed out.

"I think Lagoona and Gil should take the lead." Frankie pointed out.

"Who? Me. Singing isn't my thing love." Lagoona told her but then her eyes looked up with ideas sparkling her green eyes.

"Come on Lagoona, at least give it a try." Frankie encouraged her.

"I'm not sure. I don't even think the guys would agree."

"Agree to what?" Gil and the rest of the guys appeared.

"Oh just a dumb romantic musical. Nothing to worry your head about." Lagoona assured him nervously.

"A musical huh? I wouldn't mind trying out." said Gil without a hint of doubt in his words.

"Really?" Lagoona's eyes sparkled brighter.

"If you want to that is?" Gil looked straight into her eyes.

"I guess I should take a whip at it. How about you guys?" Lagoona looked to her friends.

"Deuce?" Cleo looked to her boyfriend.

"Sounds rock'n."

Frankie looked to Jackson. "Want to be my singing partner Jackson?" She asked ever so kindly.

"Sorry Frankie. Remember that music changes me."

"Oh right." Frankie looked down.

"You don't have to be with a partner to try out." Draculaura reminded her making Frankie smile again and then she looked to Clawd. "How about you Clawd." She smiled ever so wide.

"Geeze, a musical?" He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his neck and dodging eye contact but he knew the Draculaura was about to tear up. "I guess...I could give it a try." Draculaura squealed in delight and hugged her wolf without seeing the panicked face on his face. He could hear Heath snickering behind his hand.

Ghoulia moaned to Slow Moe and he nodded. She smiled at her friends which was truly a look of pain but they knew she was filled with joy.

"So everyone is singing at this musical? I should try out too!" Heath announced as his hair flared up.

"No Heath." Clawdeen deadpanned.

"Why not?" Heath crossed his arms.

"Because you're terrible. I'll be one of the background dancers if its needed, okay, Draculaura." She told her best friend who smiled impossibly wider.

"I'm not that bad...Am I?" Heath looked to his own companions to see that they were making grunts, coughs or not even looking at him. "Hmph!"

"So that's it! The tryouts are not until next week so let's practice with our best!" Frankie sparked everyone.

At the corner, Toralei and her followers heard everything. "A musical huh? A _romantic_ musical. Purrrfect."

"Hmph!" Heath had done again after school at the fountain with his guitar on his lap. "I'll show them!" He started with his guitar and had his voice hit high pitch causing birds to squawk away from their nests. Even the baby birds learned how to fly. "Oh forget it!" Heath threw the guitar away aimlessly.

Suddenly a girl giggled. Heath looked behind him to feel himself shiver all over. "Did you drop this?" She asked.

"Uh...yeah." Heath couldn't help but blush. Never had he felt shy around a girl. Usually he was confident but this girl just threw his ego off. "You must've heard me. I sound horrible."

"Not horrible at all. You have a great voice. You just have to learn how to fire up those notes." She giggled again as she took a seat next to him. "Ever took music lessons."

"No."

"Then let start burning some talent in you. The name's Sirena."

"Heath."

A/N: I was suppose to just think about song fics and I was staring at Heath's cuteness. He is dumb with a huge overconfident ego but then he's just so CUTE! I don't care who he ends up with! It just pisses me off I don't see Heath often in the books. I only read the first book and he is only mentioned three times! One was just mentioned going to the movies with Brett, second that he planned to scared the girls for Brett's movie and third, Heath is at the dance. Heath is pretty much Brett's best friend while Heath is Deuce's best friend in the animation. Heath is Haylee's supposed boyfriend I believe and Heath is single in the animation. I just wish there was more of Heath. I love a man that needs a woman right behind him. Sigh~

So on I was staring at Heath and the song "It wasn't me" by Shaggy popped up. I thought to myself that it was inappropriate and then that word led me to Disney and then that led me to Musicals. There will be multiple musicals and I'm doing one by one for each song so the chapters won't be that long depending on where the songs will take me. Enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any song! Each couple, single or friend are a part of a certain musical. Enjoy!

"Do you actually plan on singing at the musical with Dealow?" Heath asked.

"It's Draculaura and I don't know." Clawd told him during casketball practice.

"You better make up your mind. It's either you keep your reputation as Monster High's fearless casketball captain or become sissy song boy." Heath teased him with a sly snicker.

Clawd growled at him and then groaned. "What am I suppose to do?" The casketballs starts bouncing.

_Coach said to fake right  
>And break left<br>Watch out for the pick  
>And keep an eye on defense<br>Gotta run the give and go  
>And take the ball to the hole<br>But don't be afraid  
>To shoot the outside "J"<em>

_Just keep ya head in the game  
>Just keep ya head in the game<em>

_And don't be afraid  
>To shoot the outside "J"<br>Just keep ya head in the game_

_U gotta  
>Get'cha get'cha head in the game<br>We gotta  
>Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game<br>U gotta  
>Get'cha get'cha head in the game<br>We gotta  
>Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game<br>C'mon  
>Get'cha get'cha head in the game<br>We gotta  
>Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game<em>

_U gotta  
>Get'cha get'cha head in the game<br>We gotta  
>Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game<em>

_Whoo! _Clawd made a successful shot.

_Let's make sure  
>That we get the rebound<br>'Cause when we get it  
>Then the crowd will go wild<br>A second chance  
>Gotta grab it and go<br>Maybe this time  
>We'll hit the right notes<em>

_Wait a minute  
>It's not the time or place<br>Wait a minute  
>Get my head in the game<br>Wait a minute  
>Get my head in the game<br>Wait a minute  
>Wait a minute<em>

_I gotta  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game<em>

_I gotta  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game<em>

_C'mon  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game<em>

_I gotta  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game<em>

_Whoo! _Break time for the players.

_Why am I feeling so wrong  
>My head's in the game<br>But my heart's in the song  
>She makes this feel so right<em>

_"Should I go for it?" _Clawd asked himself in the middle of the court. _"Better shake this, yikes!"  
><em>

Back to the court and the casketballs are bouncing!

_I gotta  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game<em>

_I gotta  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game<em>

_C'mon  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game<em>

_I gotta  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game<em>

_Whoo! _

Practice was over and he had made his decision.

"Thought about it?" Heath asked.

"Yeah. I am not going through with this musical." Clawd lied which he was especially terrible at that even Heath saw through this.

"Whatever man. Let's get something to eat." The two left without noticing the ghost recording them.

A/N: If any of you are oblivious, You would've guessed that I just made Clawd and Draculaura into Troy and Gabriella. I was matching musicals to each of the character and these were the most obvious because Clawd is the captain of the casketball team and Draculaura is so sweet and pretty much innocent just like Gabriella.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Monster High or any of the songs.

"You have fearleaders in your school?" Sirena and Heath were walking through the halls of Monster High towards the gym.

"Yeah and they're smoking hot!" Heath flamed up. "But not as hot as you!" Heath hurriedly said but Sirena had no problem at all. Instead she just giggled.

They reach the gym to hear the fear captain, Cleo saying something indignant. The two peeked inside to see that Toralei and Cleo were arguing about something again. Yet, doing it while keeping their cool.

"You know that we'll win the tryouts of that musical." Toralei purred.

"As if. Deuce and I will win those tryouts as if it wasn't a competition to start with." Cleo crossed her arm and smirk like a real winner.

"You better watch it because we'll be ready." Toralei threatened coolly

"You do realize that this is a romantic musical." Cleo pointed out as she eyed the three werecats.

"Doesn't matter. We do everything together. We'll split the parts. We even asked Mr. Where. Looks like you have bigger than you're begging for." Toralei and her cats meowed.

"Really?" Cleo rolled her eyes. "Show me."

"I thought you'd asked." Toralei and her cats snickered. Toralei swayed over to a radio and pressed a button. The kittens got in place on the stage.

_(Toralei)  
>There's a time when we all choose<em>

_(Perrsephone)  
>To either quit<em>

_(Meowoldy)  
>or follow through<em>

_(Toralei)  
>To just loose faith<em>

_(Meowoldy)  
>or trust your heart to somehow lead you through the dark<em>

_(Toralei)  
>we're not the only one<em>

_(Perrsephone)  
>who's dreamin'<em>

_(Meowoldy)  
>who needs help to carry on<em>

_(all)  
>We might get lonely but we're not alone<em>

The electric guitar plays and the three witnesses including Ghoulia watched what was bound to happen.

_(All)_

_Cuz we are sisters we stand together!  
>we make up one big family though we don't look the same!<em>

_Our spots are different, different colors _

_we make each other stronger. That ain't ever gonna change  
>We're Cheetah girls! Cheetah sisters!<em>

The girls were jumping, swaying, shaking in complete sync to the beat.

_(Perrsephone)_

_Gotta do what i gotta do  
>Got the brains got the power and we speak the the truth<em>

_(Meowoldy)  
>We're from everywhere all around the world<br>so you best respect the cheetah girls_

_(Persephone)  
>Dancing singin from our birth<br>Working hard for what we deserve_

_(Meowoldy)  
>Trying not to break the rules<em>

_(all)  
>Cause momma didn't raise no fool<em>

_(Meowlody)  
>It may seem where only dreamin'<em>

_(Toralei)  
>And we need help to carry on<em>

_(Perrsephone)  
>It's good to know we're not <em>

_(All)_

_alone!_

_(All)  
>Cuz we are sisters! We stand together!<br>We make up one big family though we don't look the same!  
>Our spots are different, different colors (different colors)<br>We make make each other stronger!  
>that ain't ever gonna change(Believe mister)<br>We're cheetah girls! Cheetah sisters!_

_(Toralei)  
>Someones always there behind<em>

_(all)  
>To catch us if we fall<em>

_(all)  
>Cuz we are sisters we stand together<br>We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
>Our spots are different, different colors (different colors)<br>We make make each other stronger  
>that ain't ever gonna change<em>

_(Toralei)  
>Believe mister!<br>We're Cheetah girls! Cheetah sisters!_

Everyone except Cleo clapped for them.

"Cute." Was Cleo's only reply.

"Yeah. At least it'll be better than whatever Deuce and you can do for surrre." Toralei purred.

"How are you so sure?" Cleo tried not too sound curious or offended.

"It's a _romantic_ musical. Your romance is nothing special. I bet you haven't even told him 'I love you'." Toralei and her kittens snickered.

"How dare you! I'll show you!" Cleo growled as she charged out of the gym pass Sirena and Heath in a hissy fit."

"A romantic musical? How about we join?" Sirena glimmered her eyes at Heath.

"I don't know." Heath scratched the back of his neck. "It's only a day since you taught me."

"Oh please! You're burning that talent of yours. You're a fast learner for a person stuck in the heat." Sirena teased.

"You're not so bad yourself for someone who eats nothing but ice cream." Heat countered playfully.

"I don't only eat ice cream." Sirena grinned. "I like to eat hot foods too."

"Really? What kind?" Heath asked.

"Ever heard of kelaguen?" She asked.

"No." he answered truthfully.

"I'll tell you later but deal that you'll do the musical with me?" She raised her hand.

"Deal." Heath held her hand in a firm gentle grip. Sirena blushed and Heath didn't bother letting go when they exit the gym.

A/N: Yes I did the whole 'Cheetah sisters' from Cheetah girls since their movie is a musical for Toralei and her cats but that was just to spice up where I'm going with Cleo next. To tell you the truth, this is the first time I ever made a straight couple when I love to make Heath gay but that's only because Disney had no gay couple musicals. There's the Big Gay musical but then that didn't seem appropriate at all. I'm mixing the story as it goes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"How dare Toralei and her friends of peasants disrespect me! Cleo, the most popular girl at school!" Cleo slammed her fist on the cafeteria table.

"Calm down mate." Lagoona soothed her.

"Want me to hurt kitty cat?" Abbey suggested. Cleo actually gave this a thought.

"Come on! Cleo you'll beat them at the try outs!" Frankie encouraged her because she knew what Abbey was capable of after being with her for a whole school day.

"You're right." Cleo sighed.

"But they did say something we haven't realize to. You never told Deuce 'I love you'." Clawdeen pointed out.

"I just notice that too!" Draculaura's head pop up.

"What are you talking about? Of course we said it!" Cleo defies but didn't sound convincing. "Well, he never said it to me! It should be him to tell me first!" Cleo stood up abruptly.

"No need to get so angry." Clawdeen told her. "Why can't you just tell him first?"

"I'm not angry." Cleo sighs. "I want him to say it first." She says like a stubborn child. Suddenly Sirena accidentally dropped her ICoffin that was currently on Wifi to play an instrumental. Cleo couldn't help but know what to say.

_(Cleo)_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history, been there, done that!<em>

_(Ghouls)  
>Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'<br>He's the Earth and heaven to you  
>Try to keep it hidden<br>Honey, we can see right through you  
>Girl, ya can't conceal it<br>We know how ya feel and  
>Who you're thinking of<em>

Frankie tries to hand over a picture of Deuce they suddenly just had with her but Cleo ignores her.

_No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

_(Ghouls)  
>You swoon, you sigh<br>why deny it, uh-oh_

_(Cleo)  
>It's too cliche<br>I won't say I'm in love_

Cleo's friends looked at each other in confusion and worry.

_(Cleo)  
>I thought my heart had learned its lesson<br>It feels so good when you start out  
>My head is screaming get a grip, girl<br>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
>Oh<em>

_(Ghouls)  
>You keep on denying<br>Who you are and how you're feeling  
>Baby, we're not buying<br>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
>Face it like a grown-up<br>When ya gonna own up  
>That ya got, got, got it bad<em>

_(Cleo)  
>WRONG: No chance, now way<br>I won't say it, no, no_

_(Ghouls)  
>Give up, give in<br>Check the grin you're in love_

_(Cleo)  
>This scene won't play,<br>I won't say I'm in love_

_(Ghouls)  
>You're doin flips read our lips<br>You're in love_

_(Cleo)  
>You're way off base<br>I won't say it  
>Get off my case<br>I won't say it_

_(Ghouls)  
>Girl, don't be proud<br>It's O.K. you're in love_

Cleo looks at the picture of Deuce and then ends up taking it with a sweet smile while she sat back down._  
>Oh<br>At least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

"And that's final!" Cleo declared with her fierce royalty.

"Wasn't that the strangest?" Clawdeen raised an eyebrow of how it suddenly became an actual musical.

Draculaura's ICoffin rang. She and the other ghouls checked what it was. Draculaura gasped to see Clawd and hear everything he told Heath at the basketball court. She welled up in tears as she ran out the cafeteria.

Heath wasn't paying any attention and neither was Sirena as they ate lunch. "Is it me or has these last few days been weird?" Heath asked.

"Music happens everywhere I go. My mother tells me it's a gift. Let's get to class early."

A/N: Yup! Hercules! The moment I looked at Deuce, Hercules sprang in my head but then the song didn't have any duet so I stuck with just Cleo singing since I doubt Deuce needs to go the distance. I don't find Deuce the singing type anyway. More like a rapper but again, Disney.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or the songs!

Draculaura wept in the bell tower while being surrounded by sympathetic bats. "Stupid Clawd. And to think, he was such a nice guy and..and...Wah!" Draculaura continued to weep and the bats continued to sympathize her. She sniffed. "Thanks guys but I need some time alone." She looked down from the window of the bell tower to see Clawd with his other casketball buddies. Draculaura couldn't let herself cry any more. All her tears were gone. She turned away from the sight and sang.

_It's funny when you find yourself  
>Looking from the outside<br>I'm standing here but all I want  
>Is to be over there<br>Why did I let myself believe  
>Miracles could happen<br>Cause now I have to pretend  
>That I don't really care<em>

She walked out of the bell tower and down the stairs.

_I thought you were my fairytale  
>A dream when I'm not sleeping<br>A wish upon a star  
>That's coming true<br>But everybody else could tell  
>That I confused my feelings with the truth<br>When there was me and you_

She walked into her next classroom. She sees a puddle of water on the ground and imagined Clawd.

_I swore I knew the melody  
>That I heard you singing<br>And when you smiled  
>You made me feel<br>Like I could sing along  
>But then you went and changed the words<br>Now my heart is empty  
>I'm only left with used-to-be's<br>And once upon a song_

_Now I know your not a fairytale  
>And dreams were meant for sleeping<br>And wishes on a star  
>Just don't come true<br>Cause now even I can tell  
>That I confused my feelings with the truth<br>Cause I liked the view  
>When there was me and you<em>

_I can't believe that  
>I could be so blind<br>It's like you were floating  
>While I was falling<br>And I didn't mind_

She took her seat.__

_Cause I liked the view  
>Thought you felt it too<br>When there was me and you_

The bell rang and Sirena and Heath were the first to walk in.

"What's wrong love?" Sirena asked gently.

Draculaura sniffled. "My boyfriend is being a jerk."

"Why don'tcha confront him about it?" She asked.

"How am I suppose to face him?" Draculaura felt hopeless.

"Listen to me love. A boy can never be a man unless he has a wonderful woman behind him and your are delightfully not wonderful but beautiful and possibly amazing by my point of view. Show him who's that woman behind him and he might become a better man thanks to you." Sirena winked.

"What are you two talking about?" Heath asked.

"Nothing. It looks like I forgot my ICoffin at the cafeteria, can you get it for me?" Sirena asked ever so kindly.

"Yeah! Sure! Whatever you want!" Heath ran out immediately and came back half a minute later.

"Wow, I never seen anyone control Heath like that!" Draculaura whispered.

Sirena giggled. "It just takes the right choice of appeal. Now go to your man and appeal to him that you deserve better than a jerk."

Draculaura smiled. "Thank you! Wow, and I don't even know your name!"

"It's Sirena."

"Draculaura! And now I need a boyfriend to confront!" Draculaura was about to run out that door until Mr. Lou Zarr came in shouting at everyone to take their seats. Confrontation was going to have to wait.

A/N: And there goes Draculaura as Gabriella. I'm starting to love this couple. I don't really like High school musical because some of their music was nonsense such as the never dance song Corbin Bleu sang while 'dancing'. That ruined my image on the movie but great at the rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or the songs!

Heath and Sirena were at the fountain having a friendly music lesson. Sirena had her keyboard on her knee and Heath had his guitar. "You're really good at this!" Sirena praised after hearing Heath play the guitar to her. "Are you sure you didn't get guitar lessons?"

"Nah. My first train of thought was to get the hotties and track." Heath honestly told her and she didn't mind at all which kind of bugged him.

"I made a song. Want to hear it?" Sirena asked.

"Would I!" Heath flamed up making her giggled.

"Here goes nothing." Sirena let her fingers combine the notes into one sweet serenity and then sang.

_I've always been that kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

"That's all I got at the moment." Sirena stopped her fingers.

"That was awesome!" Heath flamed up.

"Really?" Sirena giggled.

"Totally! We'll definitely win the tryouts!" Heath played his guitar which was successfully not out of tune.

"That's right partner." Sirena held out her hand and Heath lovingly held it.

"The competition is tough." Operetta who was watching told her spider, Memphis. "That Heath is nearly getting as good as you on that little o'guitar."

Memphis glared at her. "Not that anyone can be as good as little o'you." Operetta quickly said truthfully. Memphis happily played his guitar.

"Hey Operetta, are we still practicing together!" Holt skateboarded towards her. "Because I am eeeleee~eeee~trified with inspiration!" And it was evident by his burned marks.

"Thanks for helping me dear. Yur the only one who hasn't been driven mad by my voice." Operetta had Holt help her when she found him listening to her singing inside the catacombs.

"Yes sireee~! Now how about he hit to some practicing! Jackson and I had practiced the lines you told us. It wasn't easy but for a pretty thang like you. It wasn't a problem at all. Yeeee~aaaah!" Holt flirted with a sly smile to Operetta who just chuckled.

"Well then. Let's get to practicing." Operetta slyly with half lidded eyes like a possessing siren told Holt. It seemed to work by how Holt howled and followed her like a love gaze zombie.

Operetta and Jackson were within the catacombs. "'Member that these old lyrics were from my ol'daddy books and some of them had a bit smudges. We'll perform this for the tryouts."

"Gotcha! Now let's get rocken!" Holt turned into Jackson.

_(Operetta)  
>I must go<br>They'll wonder where I am  
>Come with me, Raoul<em>

_(Jackson)  
>Christine, I love you<em>

_(Operetta)  
>Order your fine horses!<br>Be with them at the door!_

_(Jackson)  
>And soon you'll be beside me!<em>

_(Operetta)  
>You'll guard me, and you'll guide me ...<em>

And then Jackson ran up the stairs to the very top to turn into Holt. Operetta was looking the opposite away from him. Holt sang as he slowly walked down the steps towards her.

_(Holt)  
>I gave you my music<br>made your song take wing  
>and now how you've repaid me<br>denied me and betrayed me  
>He was bound to love you<br>when he heard you sing  
>Christine...Christine...<br>_

Holt turned into Jackson and then held Operetta's hand.

_(Operetta and Jackson)  
>Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime<br>say the word and I will follow you  
>Share each day with me,<br>each night, each morning...  
><em> 

Operetta walked into the shadows and Jackson became Holt.

_(Holt)  
>You will curse the day you did not do<br>all that the Phantom asked of you!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_GO!_

"So how was that?" Holt asked coolly

"Fangtastic hon. Now I feel so much better. No doubt we'd be winning that tryout." Operetta smirked.

"Anything for a ghoul like you." Holt smirked for a different reason.

A/N: Okay! Opera of the Phantom is not Disney but what would be better than Operetta singing this which is 'All I ask of you (reprise)'! And some of the lyrics are wrong but I was lazy to check so many sights for the right one because I did that for the Cheetah Sisters and the other lyrics. I end up having to listen to the songs over and over again just to fix the lyrics with mistakes.

I wanted Jackson and Holt to do the part of Raoul and Erik because Erik is a musical genius pretty much like Holt even if their personalities are different and Jackson is what you'll see as a loyal childhood friend you can't help but know you'll fall in love with someday.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Monster High or the songs!

Clawd was lifeless as he walked through the halls. "Hey man, somethin' wrong?" Deuce asked.

"Draculaura confronted me yesterday about what I said. I tried to explain but she won't listen to me. She ignores my texts, phone calls and even during and after school!" Clawd's ears drooped.

"I know what you mean. Cleo has been ignoring me too." Just then the boys watched their girlfriends walk away in ignorance and dignity. They sighed.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"Our girlfriends won't talk to us." Deuce stated the truth.

"Oh right. Well, just tell them you love them." Frankie said short and simple as the easiest thing ever to have been done.

"They already know we love them." Clawd told her.

"Really? How?" Frankie asked with wide curious eyes.

"What do you mean 'How'?" Deuce arched an eyebrow.

_(Frankie)  
>How does she know you love her?<br>How does she know she's yours? _

"What?" Deuce looked to Clawd who shrugged and then a man suddenly appeared with a ukulele and played a tune. He really liked Frankie's tune.

_(Man)  
>How does she know that you love her?<br>_

"Oh!" Frankie keened.

_(Frankie)  
>How do you show her you love her?<br>_

Another stranger played a pair of small drums wrapped around his shoulders.

_(Both)  
>How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?<br>How does she know that you love her?  
>How do you show her you love her?<br>How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?  
><em> 

Next thing the boys knew, they were following them and more musical monsters were playing to the tune.

_(Frankie)  
>It's not enough to take the one you love for granted<br>You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say...  
>"How do I know he loves me?"<br>( Man: How does she know that you love her?  
>How do you show her you love her?)<br>"How do I know he's mine?"  
>(Man: How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?) <em>

_Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?  
>Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy!<br>He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday  
>That's how you know, that's how you know!<br>He's your love... _

The guys were given flowers by the tree monsters and love notes by the secumbuses. Then there were trumpets.

_(Man)  
>You've got to show her you need her<br>Don't treat her like a mind reader  
>Each day do something to need her<br>To believe you love her _

_(Frankie)  
>Everybody wants to live happily ever after<br>Everybody wants to know their true love is true...  
>How do you know he loves you?<br>(Man: How does she know that you love her?  
>How do you show her you need her?)<br>How do you know he's yours?  
>(Man: How does she know that you really, really, truly-)<br>_

Couples twirled around the boys in a move of love as their eyes never lost contact and their hands never slipped away.

_Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close?  
>Dedicate a song with words in<br>Just for you? Ohhh!_

Fairies sparkled their dust around everyone.

_(Everyone)  
>He'll find his own way to tell you<br>With the little things he'll do  
>That's how you know<br>That's how you know!  
><em> 

Everyone ran out their classrooms.

_(Frankie)  
>He's your love<br>He's your love...  
><em> 

The whole school was like a parade with magic sparkles all around, a banner held high saying something about love and everyone was singing so lively.

_That's how you know  
>(la la la la la la la la)<br>He loves you  
>(la la la la la la la la)<br>That's how you know  
>(la la la la la la la la)<br>It's true  
>(la la la la la)<em>

_Because he'll wear your favorite color  
>Just so he can match your eyes<br>Rent a private picnic  
>By the fires glow-oohh!<br>_

Heath flamed up!

_(Everyone)  
>His heart will be yours forever<br>Something everyday will show  
>That's how you know<br>(That's how you know)  
>That's how you know<br>(That's how you know)  
>That's how you know<br>(That's how you know)  
>That's how you know<br>(That's how you know)  
>That's how you know<br>(That's how you know)  
>That's how you know<br>(That's how you know)  
>That's how you know! <em>

They walked outside of the school.

_(Frankie)  
>He's your love...<br>_

_(Man)  
>That's how she knows that you love her<br>That's how you show her you love her_

_(Frankie)  
>That's how you know...<br>That's how you know...  
>He's your love...<em>

"What is this?" Cleo asked in surprise. The two boys immediately understood what was happening. The flowers, the love notes, and the banners said 'I love you' which everyone was gladly holding up. Draculaura couldn't help but smile to big under her umbrella. "All of this is for us?"

The two men looked at one another. "Yes." They said together.

They squealed in full out joy of delight and hugged their man giving them a kiss.

"Draculaura, I'm sorry but I didn't mean those words. I love you and I want to do this musical with you." Clawd never saw Draculaura's eyes widen and sparkle beautifully under the umbrella.

"Oh Clawd!" Draculaura held him with tears of joys.

"I love you Cleo." Deuce told her sincerely with the coolness he always kept.

"I love you too." Cleo said slowly with so much emotional depth. "And let's not do the musical. I rather spend the rest of the week with you without any interruption."

"Now that's a rocken plan." Deuce kissed her.

"Oh hey dad!" Sirena told the man who was singing with Frankie.

"Hey, my daughter! Who's this fine fella with you?" Sirena's dad looked at Heath.

"This is Heath. We're going to tryout for a musical." Sirena told him. 

"Awe! Sweet!"

"Your dad is a normie?" Heath asked her.

"Yup! I'm half normie and half Siren." Sirena told him without a hint of disappointment.

"Scorching! I'm half normie!" Heath flamed up.

"A fire monster, eh? Be good to my girl." Sirena's dad told Heath and then ruffled his daughters hair before saying goodbye.

"I will sir!"

A/N: I don't know if Enchanted is Disney but what better person to be Giselle than Frankie! She's always ecstatic and clueless! A friend to rats too! I didn't make Deuce and Cleo do another song in duet because I can't find the right song for the two. I just can't imagine Deuce singing to a song. Rapping but I don't know a musical with rap.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"I don't see how Ghoulia and Slow Moe could ever win." Cleo stated during class since Mr. Lou Zarr fell asleep during his lecture.

"Oh come on! Ghoulia is great!" Frankie cheered her on. Ghoulia moaned depressingly. "Don't be like that Ghoulia. You'll be amazing!"

"Oh please." Toralei chuckled. "Have you heard her? Zombies are only good for their brains and not everyone speaks zombie. Poor you." Toralei purred.

"Shut it Toralei! No one asked you." Clawdeen growled. Toralei hissed and screeched making Mr. Lou Zarr wake up.

"Be quiet you two before I sent you to the office!" Toralei and Clawdeen nearly stopped their vicious growls and hisses to settle with glares.

Ghoulia looked down sadly. Toralei was such a pest but then she was right. Not everyone understood the language of Zombie and no one ever loved them when they sang.

Slow Moe moaned. They were at the stage of the theater to practice but Ghoulia hadn't been in the mood. Ghoulia moaned depressingly. Slow Moe put a hand on Ghoulia's shoulder and moaned in sincerity. Ghoulia smiled. Slow Moe walked over to a radio and pressed the button.

"Why are we here?" Cleo asked as she snuggled up to her boyfriend on the theater's seats.

"To support them! Now let's listen!" Frankie shushed everyone.

"What'dya got there Sirena?" Heath asked curiously as he eyed the small crystal box on Sirena's palm.

"It's my voice box. It helps me understand other people who speaks in a different language." Sirena explained as they walked through the hallways.

"Come here you little-" Manny ran in between Heath and Sirena and shoved the box out of her hand.

"Oh no!" Sirena and Heath chased after the box that flew into the theater and it was released.

Slow Moe faced to Ghoulia and sang.

_(Slow Moe)_

_Baby come close, let me tell you this  
>In a whisper of my heart says you know it too<br>Baby we both share a secret wish  
>And you're feelin my love reaching out to you<em>

_(Both)  
>Timeless<br>Don't let it end, no  
>Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay<br>Hold tight baby  
>Timeless<br>Don't let it fade out of sight  
>Just let the moment sweep us both away<br>Lifting us to where we both agree  
>This is Timeless Love.<br>_

Ghoulia held Slow Moe's face a caressed lovingly.

_(Ghoulia)  
>I see it all baby in your eyes<br>When you look at me you know I feel it too, yes i do.  
>So let's sail away, and be forever baby<br>Where the crystal ocean melts into the sky _

They held each others hands and sang to each other.

_(Both)  
>We shouldn't let the moment pass<br>Making my shiver, let's make it last  
>Why should we lose it?<br>Don't ever let me go _

_Timeless  
>Don't let it end, no<br>Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay  
>Hold tight baby<br>Timeless  
>Don't let it fade out of sight<br>Just let the moment sweep us both away  
>Lifting us to where we both agree<br>This is Timeless Love._

_Oh baby it's timeless  
>Oh baby it's timeless<em>

_Timeless  
>Don't let it fade out of sight<br>Just let the moment sweep us both away  
>lifting us to where<br>we both agree  
>this is timeless<br>this is timeless,  
>Love<em>

Jaws dropped.

"There you are!" Sirena found her voice box.

"Wow! Your voice box made them sound amazing!" Heath exclaimed with disbelief.

"No silly! It does nothing to the voice. It just makes you able to speak another or understand another language. Hmm..It looks like it was set for someone to speak English." Sirena examined her box.

"Or two someones to speak English!" Lagoona shouted over at where she was and then faced to the zombie couple. "You two were amazing!"

"I can't believe that!" Cleo couldn't stop staring at the two couples in awe.

Ghoulia moaned to Sirena.

"Of course you can use my voice box for just the try outs. What's good about a competition without spice?" Sirena tossed the voice box over to Ghoulia who smiled with Slow Moe.

A/N: This song came from the movie 'From Justin to Kelly' which is also another not Disney movie but then when I was searching hard for something to make Ghoulia amazing, I just had to get this. I love old Kelly Clarkson. The Kelly Clarkson now just doesn't give me that powerful spark anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"Oh wow, the competition is getting real tough." Lagoona told Gil worriedly.

"Don't worry. I know we'll do great." Gil encouraged her.

"I guess so but then I never liked being in other competitions than sports. We should drop out of this." Lagoona suggested.

"But I really wanted to sing with you." Gil frowned.

Lagoona laughed. "We can still sing. Just not for a competition." She lied her head against Gil's shoulder and gazed down at the pool's water. "I still remember when your parents sent you away to some other school."

"Don't think about it." Gil didn't want Lagoona to start feeling sad.

"I know but then I waited far longer than forever. But I knew deep inside you'll come for me." Lagoona looked up at Gil and smiled.

"And you were right." Gil smiled back.

Sirena was walking through the hallways with Heath once again talking about music and Manny came running. He shoved Sirena and Heath away from one another. Sirena landed near the pool's doors to have her ICoffin fly out of her pocket. It immediately went to instrumental.

_(Lagoona)_

_If I could break this spell_

_I'd run to him today_

_And somehow I know he's on his way to me_

_Derek, you and I were meant to be_

_Far longer than forever_

_I'll hold you in my heart_

_It's almost like you're here with me_

_Although we're far apart_

Gil was entranced into the music and Lagoona's beautiful singing voice. He held her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

_(Gil)_

_Far longer than Forever_

_As constant as a star_

_I close my eyes and I am where you are_

_(Lagoona)_

_As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_

_We've an unshakable bond_

_(Gil)_

_Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond_

They entered the swimming pool and swam around each other. Suddenly the fishes and amphibians were surrounding them.

_(Both)_

_Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)_

_I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)_

_I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you_

_Far longer than forever_

_Like no love ever known_

_And with your love I'll never be alone_

_(Lagoona)_

_Far longer than forever_

_(Gil)_

_Much stronger than forever_

_(Lagoona)_

_And with your love I'll never be alone_

They kissed under the pool and then slowly sprang up to the surface with their lips and hands in lock. The fishes and amphibians jumped in joy. They walked out of the pool unable to take their eyes away from each other.

"There you are!" Sirena finally found her phone.

"Geeze! That Manny can be such a hot head!" Heath growled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. You told me you had a song for me to hear." Sirena told him.

"Oh! Let's go to the fountain." The two walked towards the fountain and Heath has his guitar at ready. "Okay, it's only been five days since you taught me but after hearing you sing to me, I was inspired to write this." Heath groaned. "Here goes nothing!" He plays the guitar.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
>Of what it means to know just who I am<br>I think I've finally found a better place to start  
>But no one ever seems to understand<em>

_I need to try to get to where you are  
>Could it be, your not that far<em>

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find you<br>I gotta find you  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<em>

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
>Spending all my time stuck in yesterday<br>Where you are is where I want to be  
>Oh next to you... and you next to me<br>Oh I need to find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find you<br>I gotta find you  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<em>

"So?" Heath really didn't want an answer but then by how Sirena was smiling as if she was insane raised his hopes.

"That was amazing! I can't wait to perform the tryouts for the musical!" Sirena squealed in anxiety.

Heath was a different story as he laughed nervously. "Yeah...the tryouts. heh. heh." Heath was actually unsure about it. At first it was just a tryout but after hearing a lot of the other people sing, he began to doubt himself.

A/N: I bet you were thinking I would've put the Little Mermaid for Lagoona and Gil but then I didn't. Instead I did the Swan Princess! That was because there was a duet there. I really wanted them to sing and this was perfect due to Gil going to another school! If I was up for Monster High musical 2, I might make Deuce and Cleo do a duet too! And add more of the monster high characters. I guess I love mix-matching. If you guys actually care. l:3 Yup! Yup!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you AntoRodriguez7 for the review but I'm sad to say that there won't be Spectra in this musical but I promise you she will be in my second musical because this musical was just a warm up for me which was mainly on just the couples and a few singles to help them. Operetta and Holt tried dating so just count them. Spectra and Abbey were hard so I'm searching farther and deeper in the 1990's to whatever to find the perfect songs for the next story. Please continue reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs.

Two more days later and here it was the day of the tryouts. Everyone who was going to sing was lined up outside of the theater. The others were cheering their friends on.

"Will you look at that? Still going to sing Cleo?" Toralei purred.

"No. Wouldn't want to waste my time singing when I can spend it with my boyfriend." Cleo cuddled up to him. "Besides, I know my friends are going to beat you." Cleo smirked.

Toralei laughed with her kittens. "Really then? Watch your back because we'll be the first one singing on that stage and it looks like Draculaura is having problems." Draculaura was. Clawd wasn't around. "Haven't you heard that the championships were today? And poor Draculaura is right after us." She purred.

Mr. Where walked outside to meet the line of people ready to sing. "Come with me. Toralei, Perrsephone and Meowoldy, you're up first." He walked back in.

"Again, better watch your back because we'll steal the show." Toralei and her cats followed Mr. Where inside.

"That what she thinks. There's still enough time." Cleo grinned.

"What are you planning?" Deuce asked suspiciously.

"To sabotage the game." Cleo grinned wider.

"Seriously?" Frankie gasped.

"Of course. Frankie and Ghoulia, I want you two to sabotage the score board! Now go!" Cleo demanded with her royal attitude.

"We're on it! Don't worry Draculaura. We won't let you down." Frankie and Ghoulia ran towards the casketball game.

Toralei and her cats were assembled on the stage.

_(ALL)  
>READY!<br>LET'S GO_

_(Toralei)  
>Hey!<em>

_(Persephone)  
>Cheetahs<em>

_(Moewoldy)  
>unh,unh<br>Yeah_

_(Toralei)  
>Come on yall<em>

_(Persephone)  
>Everybody get up<em>

_(all)  
>Here we go<em>

_(Toralei)  
>Start the party up<br>Hit the groove  
>Celebrate is what we're here to do<em>

_(Meowoldy)  
>Crank the music<br>Now's the time_

_(all)  
>All of us are here tonight<em>

_(Perrsephone)  
>Something new, we're<br>Movin on  
>We've been thinking 'bout it all year long<em>

_(Meowoldy)  
>Got the right moves, cheetah girls<br>Here we go gonna rock the world_

_[Chorus:]  
>Party 'cause you know the future's all yours<br>Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
>Celebrate the day you've waited for<br>Party like you're ready for so much more  
>Do it like you know it's never been done<br>Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
>Today's the day, come on everyone<br>The party's just begun  
><em> 

Ghoulia and Frankie go into the janitor's room knowing that the eletric box was in there. Ghoulia opened it up and Frankie used her electricity to short circuit only the score board specifically.

_(Meowoldy)  
>Are you feelin' this<br>Put your hands up if you feelin' this_

_(Toralei)  
>I'm feelin it girl<em>

_(Meowoldy)  
>Are you feelin' this<em>

_(Perrsephone)  
>Everybody get up here we go<em>

_(Toralei)  
>Everybody now make some noise<br>All the girls and all the boys_

_(Meowoldy)  
>Don't you know we got it going on<br>All together we belong_

_(Persephone)  
>Fun to be young<br>That's the truth  
>Looking good with a new attitude<em>

_(Meowoldy)  
>Turn the party out<br>Time to shine  
>Cheetah style we're doing it right<em>

_(Chorus:)  
>Party 'cause you know the future's all yours<br>Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
>Celebrate the day you've waited for<br>Party like you're ready for so much more  
>Do it like you know it's never been done<br>Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
>Today's the day, come on everyone<br>The party's just begun_

During the casketball game, everyone began to realize something wrong with the score board. Shortly the coach said that the game was canceled and to be continued until further notice. Clawd took that as a sign to get to Draculaura.

_(Perrsephone)  
>Come on<em>

_(all)  
>We can do anything everything we wanna<br>Finally we get the chance  
>Everybody wanna celebrate (celebrate)<br>Let the party never end (ohh whoa)  
>Ready for the summer holiday (holiday)<br>Anticipatin what's ahead  
>Now we're better than we've ever been( ever been)<br>You know we do it right  
>Acapella now bring it in (yeah, yeah)<em>

_(Perrsephone and Meowoldy)  
>Come on girls, one more time<em>

_(all)  
>Chillin' out<br>Break it down  
>That's the way we do it now<br>Attitude in the groove  
>Getting into something new<br>Say goodbye to yesterday  
>Future looking good to me<br>All together raise your hands  
>Time to party, time to dance<em>

"Draculaura!" Clawd called out as he ran towards her.

"Clawd!" Draculaura ran towards him and they hugged one another.

"Am I too late?" Clawd asked hoping that he wasn't.

"No. You're right on time." Draculaura smiled and Clawd sighed in relevance__

_(all)  
>Party 'cause you know the future's all yours<br>Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
>Celebrate the day you've waited for<br>Party like you're ready for so much more  
>Do it like you know it's never been done<br>Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
>Today's the day, come on everyone<br>The party's just begun_

Everyone on the crowd applauded. "Good work girls. Next!"

Draculaura and Clawd walked on stage. They looked at the crowd. Draculaura was smiling but when she looked to Clawd, he was frozen solid.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"Frankie? What are you doing here?" Lagoona saw her get on the seats without Ghoulia.

"I decided to not sing. I rather prefer cheering my friends on." Frankie giggled.

"What is it love?"

"The eletric box gave me such a spark!"

"Shhh~ It's about to start." Cleo shushed them.

"Draculaura." Clawd was having massive cold feet but then the moment Draculaura held his hand, their was only the two of them.

"Don't worry." Draculaura said calmly and Clawd was given back his nerves.

_(Clawd)  
>We're soarin', flyin'<br>There's not a star in heaven  
>That we can't reach<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>If we're trying<br>So we're breaking free_

_(Troy)  
>You know the world can see us<br>In a way that's different than who we are_

_(Draculaura)  
>Creating space between us<br>'Til we're separate hearts_

_(Both)  
>But your faith it gives me strength<br>Strength to believe_

_(Clawd)  
>We're breakin' free<br>_

_(Draculaura)  
>We're soarin'<br>_

_(Clawd)  
>Flyin'<br>_

_(Both)  
>There's not a star in heaven<br>That we can't reach  
><em>

_(Clawd)  
>If we're trying<br>_

_(Both)  
>Yeah, we're breaking free<br>_

_(Clawd)  
>Oh, we're breakin' free<br>_

_(Draculaura)  
>Oohhhh<br>_

_(Clawd)  
>Can you feel it building<br>Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
><em>

_(Draculaura)  
>Connected by a feeling<br>Oohhh, in our very souls  
><em>

_(Both)  
>Rising 'til it lifts us up<br>So every one can see_

_(Clawd)_

_We're breakin' free_

_(Draculaura)_

_We're soarin'_

_(Clawd)_

_Flyin'_

_(Both)  
>There's not a star in heaven<br>That we can't reach _

_(Clawd)  
>If we're trying<br>Yeah we're breaking free_

_(Draculaura)  
>Ohhhh runnin'<em>

_(Clawd)  
>Climbin'<br>To get to that place_

_(Both)  
>To be all that we can be<em>

_(Clawd)  
>Now's the time<em>

_(Both)  
>So we're breaking free<em>

_(Clawd)  
>We're breaking free<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>Oohhh , yeah<em>

_(Clawd)  
>More than hope<br>More than faith_

_(Draculaura)  
>This is true<br>This is fate  
>And together<em>

_(Both)  
>We see it comin'<em>

_(Troy)  
>More than you<br>More than me_

_(Draculaura)  
>Not a want, but a need<em>

_(Both)  
>Both of us breakin' free<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>Soarin' <em>

_(Clawd)  
>Flyin'<em>

_(Both)  
>There's not a star in heaven<br>That we can't reach  
>If we're trying <em>

_(Clawd)_

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_(Draculaura)  
>Breaking free<br>Were runnin' _

_(Clawd)  
>Oohhhh, climbin'<em>

_(Both)  
>To get to the place<br>To be all that we can be  
>Now's the time<em>

_(Clawd) _

_Now's the time_

_(Draculaura) _

_So we're breaking free_

_(Clawd) _

_Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_(Draculaura)_

_Ohhhh_

_(Both)  
>You know the world can see us<br>In a way that's different than who we are_

Now everyone was off their seats when they applauded. The two bowed down and smiled at one another.

"We did it Clawd!" Draculaura squealed!

"Yeah...we did." Clawd smiled in relief. Draculaura jumped and kiss him on the cheek.

A/N: And yes, that is the High school Musical couple! Two complete different people falling in love with one another.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

After a splendid performance by Operetta, Jackson and Holt. It was Ghoulia's and Slow Moe's turn. They waited until the clapping was settled.

"Wow, I never knew Jackson could sing so well!" Frankie cheered happily.

"Hmph, they are good but it will never compare with what Ghoulia and Slow Moe will sing." Cleo said triumphantly.

"I wonder what they'll sing." Lagoon wondered.

"I bet it'll be great." Gil told her.

The lights died down and the curtains raised showing the two zombies. Ghoulia was dressed in a beautiful over-the-shoulders white dress and Slow Moe was in a tux for the first time. Ghoulia turned on the voice box.

_(Slow Moe)  
>I've been wonderin' if it's time<br>To say what's on my mind  
>'Cause I'm in the dark<br>So what's in your heart?  
>I'm tryin' to find<em>

_(Ghoulia)  
>I don't even know your name<br>But the thought of you remains  
>Suddenly my pulse is jumpin'<br>Do you feel the same?  
>I talk it over with my friends<br>And I guess it all depends  
>How you really feel<br>What can you comprehend?_

_(Both)  
>You could be just 'round the corner now<br>Hoping this love is yet to be found_

They held each other's hands and danced.

_It's not too late to call my name  
>So don't you look the other way<br>Open your eyes and you'll see  
>My heart won't wait, don't hesitate<br>We got a chance we gotta take  
>Feels like you could be forever part of me<br>_

They slowly separated showing a lingering touch of their fingers. They turned away from each other.

_(Slow Moe)  
>It's gettin' right under my skin<br>(Right under my skin)  
>I don't know where to begin<em>

_(Ghoulia)  
>Would I look the fool?<em>

_(Slow Moe)  
>Should I play it cool?<em>

_(Both)  
>Or jump right in?<em>

They faced each other

_(Ghoulia)  
>How am I supposed to know<br>( To know)  
>Whether I should come or go?<br>(Come or go)_

_(Both)  
>I think it's time we let our feelings show<em>

_We might let that moment just pass us by  
>Then it's gone in the blink of an eye<em>

They held each others hands once more.

_It's not too late to call my name  
>So don't you look the other way<br>Open your eyes and you'll see  
>My heart won't wait, don't hesitate<br>We got a chance we gotta take  
>Feels like you could be forever part of me<em>

The curtain fell and everyone applauded in amazement once again. "That was short but wow, can Ghoulia sing!" Frankie couldn't help but accidentally spark the people around her.

"I know. I wonder who could ever top that." Cleo laughed to herself.

"Heath! We're up!" Sirena pulled his sleeve.

"Wait Sirena! I can't!" Heath pulled away.

"What do you mean?" Sirena was confused.

"I just can't do it. I'm sorry Sirena. You can sing by yourself." Heath ran away.

"Heath! Heath!...Heath..."

A/N: Just a touch to get to it!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster high or any of the songs!

The curtains raised and Sirena was by herself. The music played.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
>That hid my face<br>So afraid to tell the world  
>What I've got to say<br>But I had this dream  
>Right inside of me<br>I'm going to let it show  
>It's time<br>To let you know  
>To let you know<em>

She was going to rock this without Heath!

_This is the real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now<br>Gonna let the light  
>Shine on me<br>Now I found  
>Who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me_

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
>To dream about a life where you're the shining star<br>Even though it seems  
>Like it's too far away<br>I have to believe in myself  
>It's the only way<em>

_This is the real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now<br>Gonna let the light  
>Shine on me<br>Now I found  
>Who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me  
><em> 

Sirena was about to feel herself break but Heath's voice was raised and he was walking down the steps towards the stage. Towards Sirena.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>The reason that I'm singing<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<br>You're the missing piece I need  
>The song inside of me<br>_

Sirena picked up her microphone feeling happier than angry that she sang making everyone in the crowd go wild.

_(Both)_

_I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<br>This is the real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now<br>Gonna let the light  
>Shine on me<br>Now I found who I am  
>There's no way to hold it in<br>No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me  
>You're the missing piece I need<br>The song inside of me  
>This is me<br>You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>The reason that I'm singing<em>

_Now I found who I am  
>There's no way to hold it in<br>No more hiding who I want to be  
>This is me<em>

Sirena hugged Heath as the crowd went out of control. "Heath! You came back!"

"Yeah, whatever." Sirena let go of Heath and gave him a playful punch on his arm.

"Never do that to me again!" Sirena was angry but couldn't stop smiling.

"I won't but wow, the crowd's wild." Heath looked at all of them who can't stop cheering.

"The power of a siren." Sirena grinned. "And you were amazing."

Heath blushed.

The crowd died down a little longer after and the room was only filled with the singers and friends surrounding Mr. Where.

"So who get's the lead?" Toralei asked impatiently.

"All of you." Mr. Where answered.

Everyone went, "What?"

"You guys haven't read the script? It's about multiple musical couples and friends with different stories tangle together into one." Mr. Where told them. "So all of you. Even the ones who haven't participated because I've heard you sing secretly."

"So we all got in!" Frankie sparked.

"What great news!" Lagoona clapped.

"Oh Clawd, we'll be amazing!" Draculaura hugged him in joy.

"I really want to sing with Sirena and Heath!" Frankie hugged them which electrified them.

"We also want to." Toralei and her cats purred.

"I don't care what it is unless I'm with Deuce." Cleo stated.

Ghoulia and Slow Moe moaned in delight.

"It looks like we'll see each more often and I'll continue giving you lessons." Sirena grinned to Heath who blushed.

"Yeah, whatever."

"So let's get to practice." Mr. Where pressed his stop watch.

The End

A/N: Sucky ending but then there it is and look forward to Monster High musical 2! This time there will be Spectra, Abbey and so many other characters included. Bye!


End file.
